mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Pokémon (anime)
4Kids Entertainment (1998–2006) Warner Bros. Animation (1999–2006) Cartoon Network Studios (Broadcasting Rights) The Pokémon Company (2006 Present) | network = TV Tokyo | network_en = First-run syndication (1998-1999) The WB Television Network (1999-2006) YTV (1998-present) Cartoon Network (2006-present) Boomerang (2005, 2010-present) | other_network = Sky1, CITV Channel, ITV4, Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network TOO, Disney XD MBC, Spacetoon, New TV, TRT Network Ten, Cartoon Network Cartoon Network YTV Disney XD, Gulli TVB, ATV Cartoon Network Italia 1 Cartoon Network GMA 7' Cartoon Network Polsat, TV4, Jetix SIC Channel One, TNT, Jetix Tooniverse China Television, YOYO TV, STAR Chinese Channel Jetix, Inter, 1+1, NTN Jetix, Disney XD | first = April 1, 1997 | episodes = 676+ | episode_list = List of Pokémon episodes }} , abbreviated from , is a Children's TV anime series, which has since been adapted for the North and South American, Australian and European television markets. It is based on the Pokémon video game series and a part of the Pokémon franchise. Originally a single series, ''Pokémon, it has since been made into four series, including Pokémon: Advanced Generation, subsequently Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl and Pokemon: Best Wishes, which sequentially continue the story of Pokémon, while its spin-off Pokémon Sunday (formerly Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station) has broadcast a series of stories revolving around some of the recurring characters, Pokémon Chronicles or, as it is known in Japan, Pokémon Side Story. Plot Summary The series follows Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon Pikachu as he travels the world catching new Pokémon, fighting against Pokémon trainers, making new friends, winning Gym Badges to enter tournaments, and thwarting the attempts of bad guys such as Team Rocket. The anime adapts a fair amount of video game logic from the original games, such as multiple lookalike characters in different regions and Ash being unable to carry more than six Pokémon with him at a time. Season 1-2 (original series) Ash Ketchum ( ) has just become a Pokémon trainer in the Kanto Region. He picked Pikachu because, after breaking his alarm clock, Ash was late for his appointment and all the conventional starter Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle) were gone. He has a childhood rival named Gary ( ). Ash accidentally destroys a bike belonging to a girl named Misty ( ); she starts to follow him to get her bike back, but soon becomes a close friend. Misty endeavors to be a great water Pokémon trainer. Shortly thereafter, Ash battles Brock ( ), the leader of the Pewter City gym. Ash initially loses to Brock's Onix, but wins the Boulder Badge in a rematch. Brock then turns over gym leader duties to his estranged father and accompanies Ash and Misty on their journey with the goal of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon breeder. Ash's Kanto journey culminates with him collecting the necessary eight badges to compete in the Indigo League Pokémon Tournament held annually on the Indigo Plateau in Viridian City. Upon his arrival Ash shrugs off repeated suggestions that he should spend his time training and preparing for the tournament. He ultimately loses in the quarter-finals to Richie, a new rival who happens to use many of the same Pokémon as Ash, including a Pikachu named "Sparky". After the Indigo League, Ash returns briefly to Pallet Town before setting out on a new journey to the Orange Islands where he will compete in the Orange League. Brock eventually parts company with Ash and Misty to pursue Pokémon research with Professor Ivy. At this point a new character, Tracey Sketchit ( ) joins Ash. Ash collects four badges and competes against the Orange League champion, Drake, a very experienced trainer. The battle comes down to Pikachu versus Drake's Dragonite, which's been tired in challenging Ash's other pokemon, with Pikachu delivering a devastating Thunder attack to score the knockout blow. Season 3-5 (original series) Victorious in the Orange League, Ash again returns to Pallet Town where he and Misty are reunited with Brock who leaves Professor Ivy for an unknown reason. Tracey decides to stay in Pallet Town to work with his idol, Professor Oak, while Ash, Brock, and Misty head west to the distant land of Johto. Pokémon: The Johto Journeys marks the introduction of a new series of Pokémon beyond the original 151 named and frequently seen throughout the Kanto and Orange Islands regions. In the fifth season, Ash is defeated by a Pokémon trainer from the southern land of Hoenn region and decides to journey there next after a brief visit home. Before arriving in Pallet Town, Misty receives a message from her sisters requesting that she return to Cerulean City to take over gym leader duties. Brock then decides that he has been away from home too long and must return to help his father take care of his many brothers and sisters. This marks the last time to date that the original trio of friends journeys together. Season 6-8 (Advanced Generation series) Back to Pallet Town, Ash receives a more modern-looking outfit from his mother and sets out for the Hoenn region with only Pikachu, choosing to leave his other Pokémon with Professor Oak. In Hoenn, Ash meets May ( ) and her younger brother Max ( ), who join in his journey. May is excited by the Pokémon Contests that take place in Kanto and Hoenn, while Max joins the group to gain experience so that one day he will have his own Pokémon and become a Gym Leader like his father Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Having solved his family issues, Brock returns to accompany Ash. This season, Gary leaves his promising career as a Pokémon Trainer to become a Pokémon researcher. Misty visits the group and takes Ash, Brock, May and Max to the Togepi Kingdom. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has been sent by their boss to try and establish a branch of the organization in Hoenn. Along their journeys, Ash and his friends also come into contact with the villainous teams that are in Hoenn, Team Aqua and Team Magma. Finally, Ash participates in the Hoenn League and May in the Grand Festival. Season 9 (Advanced Generation series) After Ash completes the Hoenn League and places in the Top 8, he returns home to Pallet Town, as do May and Max to Petalburg City and Brock to Pewter City. Ash meets up with Misty, Tracey, Professor Oak, and his mother at his homecoming celebration. Professor Birch and Max arrive in Pallet Town that same evening, and May and Brock arrive the next day. Ash and May learn of the Battle Frontier and the new contests in Kanto region and decide to travel together to compete. Brock, Max, and Misty decide to join them on their new journey; however, Misty leaves the group again in the next few episodes to return to looking after the gym. Season 10-13 (Diamond & Pearl series) After Ash becomes champion of the Kanto Battle Frontier, May as well as Drew, Solidad and Harley travel to the Johto region to participate in the Grand Festival held there. Max returns to Petalburg City to get ready for his own Pokémon journey and Brock returns to Pewter City, once again. Ash learns of a new region called Sinnoh, where he embarks on a new journey. Ash planned to bring only Pikachu, but Aipom snuck on the boat. Brock comes back a few days later in Sinnoh and they both meet Dawn ( ), a new trainer who hopes to become a great Pokémon Coordinator, like her mother. Ash meets a new rival, Paul ( ), who prefers to capture the strongest Pokémon, leaving the weak who are released, in strong contrast to Ash's methods. During the journey, Ash encounters the Elite Four of Sinnoh Region in different places respectively, he carries on battles with them, and also receives their instructions about battle techniques. May briefly returns and travels with Ash, Dawn, and Brock to the Wallace Cup, and Ash meets Gary several times throughout their journey. Ash and his friends also come in contact with Team Galactic, an evil organization that wants to control the Pokemon universe. Team Galactic has also recruited an evil Pokemon Hunter, known only as J, to help them capture powerful Legendary Pokemon to advance their goals. With the help of the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, as well as a detective named Looker, Ash, Dawn, and Brock manage to defeat Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic. After the Sinnoh League, the gang prepares to go their separate ways: Brock is returning to Pewter City to become a Pokemon Doctor, Dawn is returning to Hearthome City to model Buneary and become a Pokestylist, and Ash is going to Unova to go back to dream of Pokemon Master (trying to catch them all). Ash and Brock wave goodbye to Dawn and Piplup as they take a ship home to Kanto. When reaching the familiar crossroad, Ash and Brock shake hands one last time, and split up: Brock goes back to Pewter City, and Ash goes home to Pallet Town to prepare for the journey to Unova. Media TV series Like many anime metaseries, Pokémon: The Original Series, Pokémon: Advanced Generation Series and Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Series episodes are split up into smaller series for the English release, usually to denote the areas and adventures going on. Because of this, series are identified by the opening animation used for the episode, rather than a run of a fixed number of episodes. In certain places, the different series are considered different shows altogether, although they involve the same storylines and characters. To date there are 13 total seasons, 12 of which have aired in the United States. The 13th season is currently airing and will conclude the Diamond and Pearl series. On September 23, 2010, a new series based on the [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] game series began airing in Japan, with the Japanese title of . Thus far, there is no information about a western release of this series, however, given the release date of the new video games in North America (Spring of 2011), the dubbed series will start around that time. Movies During each season of the main series, a starring the main characters from the TV series has been released. , there have been 13 movies and one feature length TV broadcast (released outside Japan as a direct-to-video movie titled "Mewtwo Returns"). The plot of every movie has involved an encounter with a Legendary Pokémon, although some may not conform to a strict definition of the word. The movies are also used to promote new Pokémon that appear in new versions of the game. Specials Except main series and movies, the anime has also shown various specials and TV shorts. In English-language broadcast, these have been played or are playing as the Pokémon Chronicles or Pokémon Sunday series, alongside The Legend of Thunder! special and several Pikachu shorts, Many of these specials centered around legendary Pokémon or one or more of the main characters that is separate from the main cast during its corresponding series, while the sporadically-made later side story episodes typically air as special episodes. Another 8 additional OVAs were broadcasted on numbered All Nippon Flights, as well as sold by DVD exclusively. Besides, two 3D shorts were shown during the tour of Japanese theme park Poképark. Full-length TV specials ; :An animated adaptation of the "Birth of Mewtwo" radio drama, which was later attached to the beginning of the first movie for the Japanese video release. A small 3 minute heavily edited version was released on the US version DVDs, while the full uncut version was made available on the Mewtwo Returns DVD. ; :A made for television special that followed up on Mewtwo after the events of the first movie. ; :A made for television special that showcased the legendary Raikou, as well as brand new trainers. It became the first three episodes of Pokémon Chronicles. This was based on the release of Pokémon Crystal and is called as such in the Japanese title. Normal-length TV specials ; :An hour-long TV special commemorating the tenth-anniversary of Pokémon in the United States.it aired on Kids' WB the sister station of Cartoon Network that Had It features a variety of Pokémon as artificial and stronger "mirages", including a supposedly "most powerful" Pokémon creation. Pokémon shown to be mirages were Mew, Kabutops, Omastar, Armaldo, Aggron, Aerodactyl, Houndoom, Absol, Mightyena, Machoke, Machamp, Ursaring, Magnemite, Entei, Articuno, Zapdos, and Mewtwo. ; :A special anime based on the new video games which was shown on Cartoon Network in the USA September 8, 2006. The main characters in this special are a boy who was turned into a Squirtle, who formed a team with a naturally born Charmander and Chikorita. ; :A sequel to the anime special based on the new video games prior to the Japanese release. The English version was shown on Action Stations! in the UK on July 18, 2008. The USA airing was on September 1, 2008 (Labor Day in the U.S.) on Cartoon Network. This special opens with Grovyle stealing a Time Gear - a circular object that controls time. The story then switches to the main characters Piplup (who is really a boy turned Pokémon) and Chimchar. Together with Chimchar, they become the exploration group Poképals and work at helping Pokémon who are in need of rescue along with exploring dungeons for treasure. After completing their first mission, to help a Shinx's sister who is very sick, the show ends with an announcement that the Time Gear has been stolen again. Piplup decides to stay with the team in order to help rescue other Pokémon; recover the Time Gear; and find out why he has been turned into a Pokémon. The last scene includes the message "to be continued", as do all other episodes of Pokémon. Which seemed as if it was implying there would be a full series, but such a series was never created. ; :A follow-up to Explorers of Time & Darkness, this anime special sees the Poképals teaming with Grovyle to battle with Dusknoir in the Hidden Land to save the world. This was available with the DSi game on a DVD for advance purchases at GameStop in the USA, and also premiered on October 9, 2009 on Cartoon Network in the USA and the following day on YTV in Canada. ; :A set of five-minute-long special episodes based on the DS game Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs which aired as part of Pokémon Sunday, it divided into two parts (Part 1 was aired on February 28, 2010, and Part 2 was aired on March 7, 2010). It shows in Oblivia Region, a Pokémon Ranger named Natsuya, receives a mission of head for the archipelago to stop a villainous team - Pokémon Pinchers' misdeeds from poaching and selling Pokémon which tasked by Professor Hastings. During his mission, he meets Ukelele Pichu and captures it. Winter Vacation is a series of winter themed Pikachu-centered shorts that went directly to video. The first two were part of the ''Pokémon Chronicles series. This was the only Pokémon DVD not released by Viz Video but rather 4Kids' normal way of releasing DVDs, being released by 4Kids and Funimation. ANA flights shorts ; :The first short premiered on ANA flights on August 1, 2004. ; :The second short premiered on ANA flights on August 1, 2005. ; :The third short premiered on ANA flights on August 1, 2006 and was released in the Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea DVD in the USA. ; :The fourth short premiered on ANA flights on August 1, 2007. ; :The fifth short premiered on ANA flights on August 1, 2008. ; :The sixth short premiered on ANA flights on August 1, 2009 and was released in the Pokémon Ranger: Locus of Light DVD in Japan. ; :The seventh short premiered on ANA flights on August 1, 2010. 3D shorts ; :The first Pokémon 3D short that was shown as the PokéPark in Japan in 2005. ; :The second Pokémon 3D short, shown when PokéPark was in Taiwan in 2006. Related spin-off ''Pokémon Chronicles'' Pokémon Chronicles, known in Japan as , where it is aired as part of is a closely related spin-off series that aired with the beginning part of Pokémon: Advanced Generation. The main episodes are stories that star various recurring characters that appeared in Pokémon, some of which account for discontinuities of the plot of Pokémon: Advanced Generation. However, instead of new episodes each week, as is the case with Pokémon: Advanced Generation, other things may air during Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station such as reruns of Pokémon episodes, television airings of the Pokémon movies, cast interviews, and live action footage. ''Pokémon Sunday'' debuted on TV Tokyo on October 3, 2004. The show is the successor to the Pocket Monsters Encore and the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station. Like the shows before it, Pokémon Sunday is a sort of variety which featuring reruns of old episodes as well as a number of 'Research' episodes involving live-action elements. ''Pokémon Smash! is the successor to the Pokémon Sunday series. It debuted on TV Tokyo on October 3, 2010. Like its predecessors, Pokémon Smash! is a variety show that features live-action segments and reruns of old anime episodes. Airing and production The English adaptation of the series was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and video distribution of the series was handled by Viz Media and Pioneer Entertainment for the TV series, Warner Bros. and Nintendo for the first three movies and the first television special, Miramax Films, and Buena Vista Home Entertainment for the fourth movie through the seventh, Viz Media for movies eight to ten, and Universal Studios for the eleventh film onward. The series and all feature films are directed by Kunihiko Yuyama, with English adaptations originally written by Norman J. Grossfeld and Michael Haigney for the first eight seasons. However, starting with the ninth season, The Pokémon Company International (operating as Pokémon USA at that time,) and TAJ Productions, who worked with 4Kids on the show before taking leave after Season 5, replaced 4Kids as the show's non-Japanese producers and distributors. Most of the original voice cast was also replaced, causing controversy among fans who admired the original voice actors. When TAJ closed their doors, they were replaced by DuArt Film and Video for the tenth movie and Season 11 of the anime series onward. In the UK, Pokémon first aired on Sky1, then it was followed by airings on GMTV and CITV in the summer of 1999 including their Saturday morning show SMTV Live and proved to be extraordinarily popular, to the point were segments and sketches of the show itself were based around Pokémon (e.g. the Pokérap). As part of their relaunching of their internet site, the full first season of the anime is being shown on the pokemon.com web site in the USA. The show ''(as of September 23rd, 2010 in Japan) has premiered the "rebooted" series, Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes on TV Tokyo Thursday nights at 7:30 PM JST. The metaseries had been airing on Tuesday nights in the earlier seasons. In the United States (as of June 5, 2010 ) the series is airing its fourh season of Diamond and Pearl, subtitled "Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors" in the English dub, with episodes premiering Saturday mornings at 7 AM ET/PT. An English version of Pokémon Side Story has now been made, titled Pokémon Chronicles which premiered in the UK on Toonami on May 11, 2005 at 4:30 p.m. BST, and is currently airing the 11th season on YTV in Canada. Each season also brings forth a Pokémon feature-length film, and each film up until the seventh is preceded by a Pokémon animated short. ''Pokémon'' CD's have been released in conjunction with the anime. The tracks feature songs that have been shown in the English dubbed version of the anime. However, some CDs have been released to promote and profit the anime. Cartoon Network's India and Pakistan services, along with their Toonami UK service, also carries Pokémon episodes. As of October 9, 2006, Cartoon Network's online service, Toonami Jetstream, featured Pokémon episodes starting at the Orange League episode "The Pokémon Water War". As from 16 November 2009 Cartoon Network India is going to air the dub of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl while Cartoon Network Pakistan is going to air it from 9 November 2009. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl began airing in Japan on September 28, 2006 with a three-episode arc introducing the new series' main female character Dawn (known in Japan as Hikari), based on the playable female player in the Diamond and Pearl games. The new series aired with a sneak preview on April 20, 2007 in the USA. The sneak preview aired on May 5 in Canada. A dubbed version of the 90-minute preview done in Japan, Diamond and Pearl takes place in the Sinnoh region, based on the new Diamond and Pearl games. The new series aired in prime time on Cartoon Network starting June 4 at 7:30 PM ET/PT as part of the Cartoon Network Summer 2007 programming promotion. The summer run was confirmed in the Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea DVD released on April 2 of 2007. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl has also been airing on YTV in Canada since September 8, 2007. Ash and Brock are joined by a new coordinator named Dawn, and the trio travel through Sinnoh, collecting gym badges and ribbons. Gary returned in this series. Diamond and Pearl came to an end on September 9, 2010, and two weeks later was replaced by a new series based on the games, Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. On June 9, 2010, a blog posted by the storyboard writer revealed that the first four episodes of the [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] series were finished and confirmed Ash returning. Two new characters, Iris and Dento, will be traveling with Ash. On July 1, 2010, the official title of the 14th season - Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! - was revealed. The series introduced two new characters traveling with Ash - Iris, who has a Kibago living in her hair, and Dent, a "Pokémon Sommolier" who was a gym leader and specializes in relationships with Pokémon and their trainers. In addition, a new rival, Shooti, was introduced as well. In the UK, the first eight series were aired on multiple channels, ITV1, ITV2, Five and Sky1. Battle Frontier and Diamond and Pearl were aired on Cartoon Network. The CITV Channel and ITV4 recently broadcasted the Battle Frontier episodes for the first time on free TV, on everyday as part of Action Stations!. Battle Dimension started airing in the UK on September 6, 2008, on Disney XD (née Jetix), which is advertised confusingly as "the new home for Pokémon in the UK", however episodes airing on Jetix/Disney XD have also aired on CITV and ITV4, with ITV4 sometimes premiering new episodes. Jetix/Disney XD's various European channels also started including Pokémon in their schedules from late 2008, making it the only channel to air the newest Pokémon series in some regions. The show will air on Pop (Tv Channel) soon. In Germany the series was shown for the first time on 1 September 1999. As collecting main the USA version serves and simply with Germans dialogues was provided. In Germany so far 12 Seasons was shown from RTL2. Controversy Pokémon has had several anime episodes removed from the rotation in Japan or the rest of the world. The most infamous of these episodes was . The episode made headlines worldwide when it caused 685 children to experience seizures and seizure-like symptoms caused by a repetitive flash of light. Although the offending sequence was caused by Pikachu's actions, the episode's featured Pokémon, Porygon, has never been seen again in the anime except for one brief cameo appearance in the movie, Pokémon Heroes and in one scene-bumper later in season 1. Its evolutions Porygon2 and Porygon-Z have never appeared either. On September 1, 2006, China banned the series from prime time broadcasting (from 17:00 to 20:00), similarly to western animated series such as ''The Simpsons, to protect its struggling animation studios. The ban was later extended by one hour.China Extends Prime-time Ban on Foreign Cartoons See also *List of Pokémon characters *List of Pokémon episodes *List of Pokémon special episodes *List of Pokémon theme songs *Pokémon Chronicles *Banned episodes of Pokémon *List of television shows based on video games Notes References External links Japan *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/ Pokémon JP official website] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon/ Pokémon anime website] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon_ag/ Pokémon: Advanced Generation website] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon_dp/ Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl website] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/tv/ Pokémon TV Anime] at Pokémon JP official website United States *[http://www.pokemon.com/ Pokémon US official website] *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/pokemon/index.html Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl website] at the Cartoon Network *Archive of the 4Kids corporate page about Pokémon anime *Bulbapedia: The Pokémon Encyclopedia * Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Pokémon anime Category:Anime series Category:Creature anime and manga Category:1997 television series debuts Category:Fox Kids Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Viz Media anime Category:Toonami Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga ar:بوكيمون (أنمي) bg:Покемон ca:Pokémon (anime) de:Pokémon (Anime) es:Pokémon (anime) fr:Pokémon (série) id:Pokémon (anime) it:Pokémon (anime) he:פוקימון (אנימה) hu:Pokémon (anime) nl:Pokémon (anime) ja:ポケットモンスター (アニメ) pl:Pokémon (anime) pt:Pokémon (anime) fi:Pokémon (anime) sv:Pokémon (anime) tr:Pokémon (anime) zh:神奇寶貝動畫版